1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speaker with an acoustic chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
With miniaturization requirements of electronic devices, such as mini-computers, speakers thereof are often made without an acoustic chamber or provide less volume for the acoustic chamber, which results in interference with the acoustic wave output by the speaker, diminishing quality of sound output.